Hinata's Bad Start
by pokefreak59
Summary: Hinata whole day starts off bad and only gets worse.
1. Bad Start

**I'm back after....who knows how long lol. Really sorry I haven't updated my stories. A lot has happened these last few months and I've had no time to write cuz of college homework...**

**Well here is a little something that I wrote to put myself back in the writing mood. I might make it a few more chapters long depending on reviews and whatnot.**

* * *

Hinata jumped out of bed at the sound of her alarm clock blaring in her ear. Startled she felt around her nightstand in the dark and turned it off. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, stood up, yawned and stretched. Sleepily, she walked out the door and went to her kitchen getting out the milk and cereal and poured them in a bowl on the counter. She slowly dipped the spoon into the bowl and brought it to her mouth and sighed.

_Another Monday…the same as any other school day. _She looked at the time when she finished her breakfast. "It's five fifty; I can take a five minute rest and then shower." She said as she lied down at the couch and closed her eyes.

The sound of the microwave beeping woke her up again. She gasped and looked for the time. "Six thirty?" She yelped as she looked at her little sister who was waiting for the bacon to cool off. "My bus will be here in ten minutes, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Cuz." She simply said as she ate one.

Hinata growled and ran into the bathroom and began to shower. She quickly rinsed her long blue hair and lathered her body with soap as she brushed her teeth at the same time. _I need to hurry! _She had started to panic. She washed all the soap away and moved the curtain aside. "My towel…Hanabi!" She called out.

"Yeah?" Her sister responded, she was obviously stuffing her face with bacon still.

"I need my towel quick."

"I'm not gonna get it." She said in a sing-songy voice.

Hinata growled once again and opened the bathroom door and ran out to the living room naked and dripping wet. "You're useless." She said as she started drying herself off and ran to her room.

Her sister smiled and looked at her "I love you too sis." She turned back to her plate and ate the last two pieces of bacon. "Now it's my turn to shower." She grabbed her towel and headed into the bathroom.

Hinata quickly put her white bra and panties, and put on a pair of light blue jeans, with a light green top that had cute little frogs on it. She quickly brushed her hair and grabbed her bag ran out the door grabbing her beige sweater. She looked at the time on her cell phone and looked down the block, her friends were still waiting for it.

_I'm gonna make it!_ A small smile crept across her face when suddenly the bus passed her and stopped at the kids and opened its door. "Please wait!" She shouted as she started running down the street waving her hand as the bus started moving forward.

"Please!" She shouted once more as she ran even faster. Then the bus made a sudden stop as Hinata ran into the bus and hit her face. "Ow!" She cried and got into the bus.

The kids in the back seat laughed at her as she climbed onto the bus and took her seat in the middle section by herself.

A girl with blonde hair turned in her seat to face her. "How come you're late?"

Hinata sighed and rubbed her nose. "I guess I overslept." She leaned back and sighed once more. _Well…its started off bad, I can tell that it's going to get worse._

* * *

"I hate today!" Hinata whined to her friend Tenten as they sat down for lunch on the tables outside the cafeteria.

"It can't be so bad Hinata." She patted her back.

"It has…I almost missed the bus and hit my face in the back of the bus. I was reading the wrong page in English class and no one told me, which was so embarrassing!" She put her head down. "Then in science the pet frog jumped into my pants, I don't even know how…"

"Well…you are good looking." Tenten tried cheering her up. "Maybe he thought that too?" She forced a small laugh.

Hinata made a small giggle and got up. "That was kind of funny." She smiled and a dodge ball went flying into her face. "Ouch!" She sat back down and covered her face.

"Who threw that?" Tenten shouted and cracked her knuckles. She saw a boy with blue hair running away from the area and she chased him down. A few minutes later she came back with a smile on her face. "Guy said that it was an 'accident'." She said using air quotes. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Really bad." Hinata whimpered.

* * *

_Worst day ever! _Hinata cried to herself. _I just want today to be over._

Hinata walked into her house and once again let out another sigh as she threw herself on the couch. There was a red mark on her forehead and she was still embarrassed from the last thing that happened to her.

_In front of the whole P.E class my shorts ripped and they all saw my panties!_ She covered her face with a cushion and let out a scream.

"Hinata?" Her father called her.

"Yes?" She answered back her face still under the cushion.

"I want you to meet our new neighbors."

Hinata gasped and sat straight up, her face red as can be she looked at the two adults sitting at the dining table. The man was wearing a blue collared shirt and had blonde spiky hair. The woman, apparently his wife was in a blouse and had long red hair.

"Nice to meet you." They said in unison and smiled at her.

"N-N-Nice to meet you too…sorry I didn't see you earlier." She shook their hands and left the house.

"She's seems a bit weird." The wife said.

"Well she's a very shy girl." Her father said sipping his tea.

Hinata sat under the tree in her front yard. She felt her face the reddest and hottest it's been all day. She brought her hands to her face. "What's next?" She mumbled to herself.

"Hey excuse me." A voice called out.

Hinata slowly lifted her head to the voice and saw a tall blonde boy in front of her. He had large blue eyes, with three marks on both cheeks. He was wearing a blue and black hoodie sweater with the front open, revealing his plain white t-shirt.

"Are my parents in this house? They said that they would be visiting all the neighbors." He stuck his hands in his pocket. "We just moved into this neighborhood."

Hinata stared at the boy, her mouth slightly opened. "Uhh…I…umm…they…."

"Naruto, there you are." The father stepped outside, his wife right behind him. "We're done here and going back home to finish getting settled."

"Oh OK." Naruto called and turned back to Hinata. "Thanks anyways. See you around." He walked away from her and went into the house directly across the street.

Hinata found herself waving bye to him. _Naruto is his name? _She brought up her knees to her chest and smiled.

_

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me if you liked it or not. **


	2. Better or Worse?

**Here's the second chapter...think I'm actually gonna start updating all my fanfics regurlarly from now one lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata was smiling to herself as she stared at the two story house across the street. It was a light blue color with a bright red roof. _Someone finally moved in there after 6 years. _She got up and headed back inside the house. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of grape juice.

Her father walked into the kitchen and looked at her. "You really didn't see that I had company over?"

"S-Sorry…" She put the glass down on the counter next to her and looked at her father. "I've had a really bad day and I just felt like screaming."

"I see." Her father rubbed his chin. "Well I'm inviting them over tonight for dinner."

Hinata's eyes widened "Oh really?"

"Yes. Minato is an old acquaintance of mine, I told him about the house available."

"What about his family?" Hinata blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"Like….sons or daughters?"

"Oh, he has one son, Naruto."

Hinata smiled and finished her drink and walked into her room. "What time are they coming over?" She asked poking her head out her door.

"Around seven O'clock. Be sure to dress appropriately." He told her as he walked back to his study.

Hinata nodded and went inside her room. It was a rather large empty room. All she had in it was her bed in the left corner of the room, her nightstand right next to it, and her computer and desk all the way on the right. On the walls there were three posters of bands and singers. Other than that the room was pretty empty.

She lay down on her back on the bed and let out the loudest sigh of the day. She looked up at the ceiling fan and closed her eyes. "This entire day has been one gigantic mess…but I think it finally got better." She smiled to herself one more time. "Naruto seems…pretty handsome…" She rolled to her side and decided to take a nap. _I wonder what he's like…_

Hanabi came home and kicked off her shoes and threw them to the wall. "Dad, I'm home!" She called out and went inside the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and too k out a can of soda, opened it and began chugging it down. When she was finished she let out a loud belch and crushed the can. She went into her room and changed out of her school uniform. She threw her skirt and shirt to the corner of her already messy room. She put on black jeans and a tight white shirt.

"Much better." She said sounding comfortable. "Now it's time for my chores." She went out her room and went inside Hinata's. She noticed her sister lying down on her bed taking a nap. "First chore."

She ran into the kitchen and poured a bowl of water and brought it into her sister's room. She carefully placed it next to her and put her hand in it. _Wonder if it will actually work. _"Eh, I'll find out soon enough." She snickered silently to herself as she went out the room and went outside her house.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes as she felt something wet on her bed. _What happened…Wait!_ She jumped out of her bed and examined herself. "Oh, my god!" She covered her mouth, her face feeling hot. She noticed the bowl of water on her bed. "Hanabi…." She formed a fist and was going to start yelling at her sister when she noticed the time on her clock.

"Six thirty!" She ran out of the door and grabbed her towel. _Stupid pranks! _She jumped into the bathtub and turned the shower on. She heard a knock on the door.

"I guess it worked?" Hanabi laughed.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Hinata shouted at her sister, fury in her voice.

"Aki told me about it, but I didn't believe her. So I needed a test subject."

"You didn't have to do anything!"

"Calm down." Hanabi said. "I'll clean up your bed so you don't have to worry about it."

Hinata growled and continued washing. _What if…he sits down at the table…in front of me? _She stopped the faucet from running, grabbed the soap, and began washing her body with it. _Should I start a conversation? Or should he? He is new to the neighborhood. _She turned the water back on to rinse herself.

_What if we start talking and I get a chunk of food stuck in my mouth and don't realize it? The way this day is going that might just happen. _She sighed and turned the water off for the last time. _Or…what if he asks me something, I get too nervous and can't look at him, or start choking because of it! _She played the possible scene in her mind over a few times and then she shook the idea out of her head. "I got to start getting dressed." She opened the shower curtain and reached for her towel on the wall.

At that moment the bathroom door opened and Naruto took a step inside and saw Hinata with the towel in her hand. He saw her completely naked and dripping wet.

Time seemed to move slowly as Naruto's jaw dropped and Hinata's eyes widened and she covered herself and closed the curtain as she let out a scream.

Naruto went outside and closed the door. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that anyone was inside!" He shouted sounding panicked. _I saw that girl completely naked…what's her dad going to think?_

Hanabi walked outside her door grinned, and then made a serious face. "Hey you pervert, what's up with you spying on my sister? Didn't you hear the water running?" She slammed her door behind her and crossed her arms.

Naruto gulped and sweat beads started running down his forehead. "N-N-N-N-No I didn't hear anything! The door was unlocked!"

The parents came to the hallway where the bathroom. Hinata's father stood in between Naruto and his daughter. "What happened? Who screamed?"

Hanabi pointed her finger at Naruto. "He walked in on Hinata in the shower, I think he saw her naked and that's why she screamed."

"Naruto, what is the meaning of this?" His mother shouted at him. "When the hell did you become a pervert?" She cracked her knuckles.

"W-W-Wait, I didn't hear ant water running or anyone in there! I'm sorry it was an accident" Naruto wailed.

While everyone was arguing over what Naruto had done Hinata was dying of embarrassment on the bath tub floor. _Why today such a horrible day? This is a thousand times worse than what I just imagined. _

"Well…" Hinata's father cleared his throat after everything had been explained. "Hanabi go check on your sister in there."

Hanabi nodded and went in and closed the door quickly. "Hinata?" She called to her sister who was behind the shower curtains.

Hinata heard her but did not want to answer back.

_Maybe I shouldn't have unlocked the door…nah it's worth it. _"Are you alright? I'm guessing that you don't want to have dinner anymore right?"

"N-No…" Hinata answered back timidly. She heard the door open and close. After a few minutes she heard a knock on the door and heard her father's voice.

"Hinata, everyone is gone…dinner is canceled so it's safe to come out. If you want to talk about it, you know where to find me." He said in a deep calm voice. _This is going to kill her. _He sighed and went back to his study.

Hinata picked herself up and walked out and into her room which was right next to the bath room. She quickly got dressed for bed and flipped her mattress on the other side. She buried her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day Hinata woke up at the same time as usual and got ready for school. She managed to have a normal morning this time. She managed to have a good breakfast, prepared by her dad, took a shower, and got dressed at her own pace.

She decided to wear a light pink jacket over her

She managed to get to the bus stop early and sat down at the seat next to her friend Ino.

"So yesterday was a pretty bad day for you huh?" She asked taking her cell phone out of her pocket to look at a text she had gotten.

"And it ended up horrible…" She covered her face. "I'm going to make sure that today is not a repeat of yesterday though." She muffled through her hands.

She sat down in her desk in first period and sighed. "Nothing bad has happened yet…the day needs to keep going like this." She muttered to herself.

After the class had settled in the teacher began to write on the board the assignment they had to do, but before she could finish writing there was a knock on the door. She put her marker at her table and answered the door.

Hinata let out a small gasp as she saw who was at the door. _Naruto…he's going to be in my class? _

The teacher looked at the blonde's schedule and nodded and pointed at an empty seat next to Hinata.

As he took his seat, he didn't even bother looking at her and stared straight at the board. _This...is awkward…Should I say something to her?_

_M-Maybe he didn't like my body? _Hinata gripped her clothes and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I'll fix grammer errors as soon I notice them...or someone points them out.**

**Tell me what ya thought!**


	3. Break The Ice?

**Here's chapter 3.**

* * *

Hinata twitched in her seat. She kept looking over at Naruto from the corner of her eyes, too shy to turn her head. _What's he thinking right now? I heard him say he was sorry when he shut the door…_

Naruto was looking straight ahead at the board but wasn't paying the least bit of attention. _I wonder if she's mad at me for seeing her naked…I didn't even get that good of a look at her. I'll apologize properly after this class is over. _

When the bell rang the students jumped out of their desks and walked out the door. Naruto turned in his desk and faced Hinata, who was preparing her bag to leave.

"Umm…can I talk to you?" Naruto asked, forcing a smile.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat as her face started to flush. _Wh-What does he want to say to me? _"S-Sure…" She finished packing her bag and left the room with Naruto. They walked to a hall where there weren't so many people. _Is….Is he going to ask me out?_

"About yesterday…" Naruto sighed and lowered his head. "I just want to say I'm sorry, I honestly did not know that you were in there."

Hinata let out a small gasp. "I-It's al-alright…as long as you really didn't mean to d-do that." She looked away to a poster for chess club.

"I really am." He looked up at her "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

_Take me on a date? _Hinata shook the thought out of her head. "No it's alright…umm...do you need any help finding your c-classes?"

"Yeah, I do actually." He reached into his pocket and took out a crumpled piece of paper.

Hinata took the paper and unfolded it as best she could. "Y-Your next class is Chemistry…that means you're in 11th grade?" She asked with a frown.

"Yup!" Naruto smiled scratching his head. "Just one more year and we're done with school." He laughed.

"A-Actually, I'm a sophomore...so I have two more." She said sounding disappointed. "Anyways, your class is right down this hallway, it's the last class on the left."

"Thanks a bunch, see around." He patted her shoulder as he walked past her.

_He's a junior…maybe he'll think of me as a kid? _She heard the bell ring and she snapped back to the real world. "I'm late!" She ran to her English II class and went inside.

* * *

"Who was that cutie you were talking to this morning?" Ino asked Hinata while they were standing in line at the lunch line. "He's a new student right?"

Hinata's cheeks turned light pink. "Y-Yes…he moved into the house in front of mine yesterday."

"And you're already moving in on him?" Ino looked shocked "I didn't know you were like that Hinata!" She giggled.

"I-I'm not doing that!" Hinata covered her mouth. "I'm too shy to do something like that…" she lowered her head "anyways he's a junior so he probably won't want to date me."

"That's no reason. I know plenty of girls who are dating juniors and even seniors. Like Tenten, she's dating Neji and he's a junior."

"But she's fun to be around with; I'm too shy and boring." Hinata put herself down as she picked up her sandwich tray.

"If you were boring I wouldn't be hanging around with you, or Sakura, or Tenten or anyone." They sat down at an outside table "You got to have more self-confidence Hinata." Ino told her as she took a bite out of her ham and cheese sandwich and looked around. She spotted Naruto sitting down by himself at a bench.

"Hinata look over there!" She pointed with a hand and covering her mouth to not let food fly out of her mouth.

Hinata looked over at where Naruto was sitting and blushed.

"Go sit down next to him!" She pushed her off her seat. "He doesn't know anyone in this school besides you."

"What if he rejects me?" Hinata asked sounding scared.

"You don't have to ask him out, just get to know him. Now go!" She shoved her over to him.

Hinata went over to the bench and sat down next to Naruto. "H-Hi…" She said in a voice so quiet, she wasn't even sure that she spoke.

Naruto looked to his side and saw her "Hey…umm…I never actually learned your name." Naruto said. "What is it?" Naruto smiled at her. "Oh, and I'm Naruto."

Hinata's heart began to race and she looked down at her lap. _What's my name? I forgot my own name! Was it Ino? _She began to start breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked putting his arm on her back. "Can you breathe right?"

_Now's he touching me! Why can't I talk to him? _Hinata face began to grow hot as she began to feel dizzy and lightheaded.

"Wow…She got him to put his arm around her." Ino smiled from her table looking over at her friend, her chin on her fists. She then noticed her fall on her side to the bench. Ino stared at her blankly. "What just happened?"

"Uh oh…" Naruto started to panic as he lightly shook her shoulders. "Hey girl, wake up. What happened?"

Ino came running to her friend. "What happened?" She shouted as she felt Hinata's forehead."You help me take her to the nurse." She demanded Naruto.

Naruto simply nodded and picked her up. "Where is it?"

"Just follow me." Ino said leading the way back into the main building. _Her mind must have gone blank and she couldn't think of anything. _"What happened to her?"

"Nothing," Naruto told her as she opened the double door into the building "I just asked for her name and then she didn't talk and then blacked out."

_She forgot her own name? _Ino sighed as she went to the nurse's office in southeast corner of the building. "Shizune?" She called out while knocking on the open door.

A woman with short brown hair turned in her chair and saw Ino with Naruto carrying Hinata. "She fainted again?" She asked.

"Yup." Ino said.

"Just set her down on the bed behind the curtain there." Shizune got up in her chair and went over to the cabinet.

"This happens a lot?" Naruto asked to which both girls said yes. "What's her name anyways?"

"Hinata Hyuuga. " Shizune said as she walked over to Hinata and took her temperature. "You two should start heading to class now, the bell is about to ring."

"Alright, here's her bag for when she comes to." Ino set Hinata's bag by the door.

As Naruto left he took one last look at Hinata sleeping on the bed. _Does she get sick a lot? _

* * *

When Hinata came to, it was already past three o'clock. "What happened?" She sat upright and rubbed her eyes.

"You passed out again and Ino and this boy brought you in during lunch." Shizune said clacking away at her keyboard, not turning to face her.

"B-Boy?" Hinata said surprised. "Did he have b-blonde hair?"

"Yup he carried you in his arms and put you down in the bed." She turned to face her. "He's right outside in the lobby waiting for you." A devilish grin crept across her face. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Hinata's face turned a million shades of red. "N-No…he's not." She got up and hurried and grabbed her bag and left. She spotted Naruto sitting on the chair looking at his phone. She hurried past him hoping that he wouldn't notice her.

Naruto heard footsteps and looked up. "Oh hey, Hinata you're up."

Hinata stopped when she heard her name. _When did he learn my name? I couldn't even remember it. _

"You seem better." He smiled at her, making her look slightly away and blush. "Let me walk you home." Hinata gasped and nodded.

The walk home was a quiet uncomfortable one. Hinata kept trying to say something to start a conversation but couldn't think of anything, and Naruto was doing the same thing.

"So I heard that you faint a lot." Naruto said after he had enough of the silence.

"Wh-Who told you that?"

"Your friend Ino did. She helped me to my last class after we dropped you off at the clinic." Naruto walked with his hands folded behind his head. "Do you get sick easily?"

_I'm just really shy. _Hinata kept her head facing down on the ground. "No…not really…" She kept walking facing down, and then she felt something hard hit her head and she fell backwards. "Ow!" She cried.

"You walked right into that light pole!" Naruto said trying to hold back his laughter and helped her up. He noticed tears in her eyes as she got up. "Did you hit your head hard?"

Hinata began sobbing and ran as fast as she could to her house.

"Hey wait!" Naruto called after her. He started chasing after her but she was too far ahead for him to catch up to. "I'll check on her later I guess."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**As always remember to review.**


	4. Best Accident

**After over a year of not updating this story here is the next chapter. I hope people are still interested in this story lol**

* * *

Hinata ran through her front door and slammed it shut behind her, she went into her room and again shut the door. She threw herself on her bed and did the same thing as the day before, got her pillow and screamed into it. "Just give me a normal day!" She yelled at no one, while kicking her feet up and down.

Hanabi opened the door and smiled at what she saw as she entered. "A good day?" She crossed her arms as she put her back to the wall.

"I'm not in the mood Hanabi!" She shouted, her face still under the pillow. "It's only Tuesday and my week is already ruined." She sat up "You're the cause of a lot of the things you know that?"

"It wasn't easy." Hanabi said, the smile still on her face as she looked at her nails. "You know how hard it is trying to find new ways to torment you?" She looked over and raised her eyebrow.

Hinata scoffed as she got up and walked out of her room. "What's there to eat?" She said as she went into the kitchen. She looked through the cupboards and found nothing. "I'm going out to the burger shop down the street alright?" She told her sister.

"Bring me back some fries!" Hanabi yelled out still in her sister's room.

"Just come with me." Hinata yelled back.

"Make me!" She called back.

Hinata let out a groan as she grabbed her keys and headed outside. "Alright, think Hinata." She started talking to herself as she walked down the sidewalk. "He's a year older then you, think of a way that you can impress him, make him fall for you." She searched her brain for anyway to do that, and after a while she came up with nothing. "It's useless." She sighed as she walked into the shop and stood in line waiting to order. She was behind one guy and one long light red-haired, busty girl.

When the girl went up to order she leaned over the counter and stared at the cashier. "You are such a cutie you know that?" She told the guy who chuckled and blushed. "I mean it. I love a man in uniform and I think you and me should go out sometime." She told him with a devilish grin. She took out a piece of paper and wrote down her number and slipped it to him. "Call me sometime." She said and left without ordering.

_Maybe I could flirt with Naruto…but I've never flirted in my life, or be as direct as that woman. I couldn't even talk to him without fainting today!_

"Next!" The cashier said.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped as she went up to order. "I'll have the number 7 combo meal." She told the guy and a few minutes later she got her order and she sat down at a table near the window. _How do you even flirt?_She thought as she took a couple of fries and started eating. She took out her phone and went to the web browser and typed "How to flirt with guys" in the search bar. _I can't believe I'm looking this up._She felt embarrassed as she clicked the first link she saw and began reading. "Use your eyes…very powerful tool for girls." She mumbled to herself as she continued reading and eating. "Play with your hair by curling it up with your fingers. "Compliment him….break the touch barrier…" She sighed as she locked her phone and put it to the side. _Who am I kidding?_She took a bit out of her chicken sandwich, and a sip of her soda. _I could never pull off flirting with a guy._ She heard the doorbell ring and she looked to see who came in and yelped silently when she saw who it was.

Naruto came into the shop and went to order. "Can I have the number 3 combo meal?" He asked as he waited for his order to be ready.

_Oh my god! Don't notice me, please don't notice me!_She shut her eyes, but quickly opened one up to see if he saw her.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled and he turned around and saw Hinata sitting down by herself. "Mind if I sit here?" Naruto asked as he took his seat in front of her.

_Why?_She shook her head and continued eating staring at her food, gripping the sandwich as hard as she could. _Not again! This silence is unbearable. Wait…I could try those flirting tips right here!_

"Sorry about laughing at when you went face first into that pole earlier. It was just kinda funny." Naruto apologized. "Are you feeling better?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Hinata half smiled as she rubbed her forehead. "Y-Yes…" She said simply. _No, try not to give one word answers! _She looked up from her food and stared into Naruto eyes for a quick second, quickly fluttering her eyes. "It…It hurt a lot at first, but it's better now." She noticed him half smiling and look away really quick. _Is…Is it working? What else did it say? Break him….no, no compliment him._"I…I like your fries…" _Wait what did I say?_She screamed in her head as her face started turning red again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked back at her. "What did you say?" He gave her a weird look.

_Think quick!_"I-I-I said that I like your shirt. I like that band too." She said.

Naruto looked down at his Alkaline Trio shirt. "Oh thanks." He laughed "They're one of my favorite bands at the moment." He ate a couple of fries. "So how long have you lived in this town?" He asked as he leaned on the table.

_Make conversation, don't let it die out._"For about eight years, my family moved in here when I was eight and my sister was four."

"Half your life then huh?" Naruto asked as he took a sip from his soda. "So what's there to do here since you've lived here for so long?"

"W-Well, depends on what you like to do." She had begun staring at the table again. "There's an arcade, a skate park, mall, a lot of places really." _Is now a good time?_ She got her index finger and started twirling her hair as she looked up and fluttered her eyes again. "And there is this really nice park near our house. It's nice and has a really great view of the sunset every night especially this time of year."

Naruto smiled and raised his eyebrow "Is that so?" He finished off his burger and drank the last of his soda. "I'll have to check it out later…" He looked at Hinata with a serene smile "want to join me?"

_Oh my god! It's actually working?_She yelped in her mind as her cheeks began to turn rosy red. _Answer him already!_She looked at him and nodded without saying a word, still twirling her hair.

"Want me to stay here until you're done eating?" He leaned forward on the table again.

Hinata continued nodding and finished off her food. She threw her food away and went back up to the register to buy her sister the fries that she asked for. "Thank you." She thanked the cashier and walked outside with Naruto. _I can't believe that this actually working. I'm practically dying trying not faint through all of this but it's so worth it!_She thought as she walked down the street with a big smile on her face that showed just how happy she was.

"So what's with the big smile on your face?" Naruto asked when he noticed her smile. He walked up ahead in front of her and began to walk backwards, hands in his pockets.

_He looks so cool._Hinata practically swooned over but managed not to. "N-No r-reason." She looked away and half closed her eyes.

"There's something that your happy about to have a smile as big as yours." Naruto said as he began to walk circles around her. "Tell me." He said laughing.

Hinata kept turning her head to where ever Naruto wasn't and tried not to smile. "Seriously its nothing." She said as she held back a laugh. _He's not going to let up._

The smile on Naruto's face grew, as well as his curiosity. "Tell me, it's gotta be something good if you won't tell me by now." He began to hop around her now.

"Nothing!" Hinata shouted playfully as she closed her eyes and continued walking, and then she heard a loud truck horn. She had not noticed that she had walked on the street and the oncoming truck. _Oh my god!_She thought as she stared at the truck coming at her fast.

"Watch out!" Naruto shouted as he threw out his arm, grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her back into the sidewalk with all his might, making her crash into him and falling down on the floor. "Ouch." He said as he rubbed the back of his head his eyes closed. "Are you hurt?" He asked Hinata who was on top of him.

"I'm alright." She answered back lifting her head, her long hair dropping down on Naruto. _Wait a second…_She noticed she was on top of him and was staring right into his eyes. Her heart began to race, and her face turned the reddest they've ever been, and once again she was frozen in place.

Naruto lifted his head up, eyes still closed, and accidently brushed his lips against hers. It was then he opened her eyes. "Oh sorry, my bad." He laughed as he looked up at her and heard her whimper. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Uhh…huh…" Hinata whimpered back weakly, wide eyed and mouth agape. _W...We j-just kissed._She thought before collapsing over to the side, with a content look on her face.

Naruto sat up and sighed as he scratched his hair. "Don't tell me she fainted again…"

* * *

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry. _Where am I? _She thought as she felt herself slightly bouncing up and down. Once her vision cleared up she looked down and realized that she was being carried on Naruto's back. "What!" She shouted startling Naruto almost making him trip.

"Whoa, take it easy." Naruto laughed as he stopped and put her down. "You should go to a doctor or something soon." Naruto told her as he crossed his arms. "You've fainted twice today, I'm no doctor but I know that can't be good."

Hinata blushed and covered her face as she remembered what had happened before she fainted. _His lips touched mine! Even if it was only for a second we still kissed! And I was on top on his back not even twenty seconds ago! I'm gonna lose it again…_

Naruto waved his hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers. "You listening?" He asked with a slightly annoyed tone. _What's up with her?_

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Hinata said moving her fingers apart so she could see. "I-I must be so much trouble." She turned around, but kept her face covered. "You've had to carry me twice today because of me fainting."

Naruto smiled gently and put his hand on her shoulder from behind. "It's no trouble really. Your house is right there." He took his hand off. "Go take a rest and make sure that you're alright, if you are feeling better later on come let me know if you still want to go to the park later." He said smoothly and said his goodbye as he walked across the street.

Hinata looked at the house in front of her and realized that she indeed was home. "I…I need to talk to Ino." She laughed weakly as she walked into her house, but before she could close the door Naruto came back and tapped her shoulder making her do a quick 180 spin.

"I forgot to give you this." He held the paper bag in his hand that was meant for Hanabi. "See you later." He waved and winked at her as he walked back again.

"B-Bye." She waved weakly and felt the bag snatched from her hand. She looked down and saw her sister already scarfing down the fries. "When did you get there?"

"I think he likes you." She said with her mouth full. "You gonna ask him out, or wait till he does it?"

Hinata felt her face become hot as she walked away. "I'm not saying anything."

"He's really hot you know that?" Hanabi said as she reached for more fries and heard her sisters door close. "How can I mess _this_ up?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this was supposed to be up two weeks ago but I was too lazy to do it.**


End file.
